A Modular Personal Network, or MPN, is a network of personal devices, each of which is designed to optimally perform a specific task, creating a system that is greater than the sum of its parts. Examples of MPNs are illustratively disclosed in WO 02/067449, “Modular Personal Network Systems and Methods”, to Ellis et al, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
A number of improvements to the MPN are desired. MPN users need an improved method of providing security in the MPN and its components, so that individual components cannot be used in an MPN other than the one for which they were configured.
MPN users may have existing devices, such as digital cameras, mobile telephones, MP3 players, and personal digital assistants that were not designed for use within an MPN. Such users may need a device that can provide a communications bridge between an MPN and such a preexisting device.
Wildlife enthusiast have a need for an improved system to recognize and log wildlife animal and plant sightings, as well as to upload the logs to a personal computer and to compare them with the logs of other enthusiasts.
Musicians may desire a personal network of individual devices to use in the creation of music. Further, some musicians desire a system that facilitates musical collaborations.
Some MPN users may be interested in individual network components that can be worn unobtrusively, and which may have a pleasing appearance. Such users may desire an MPN individual network component (INC) that can functions as an item of jewelry. Some of these users may be interested in modular jewelry systems, in which individual modules, such as links in a bracelet, may be added at any time. These users may be interested in a modular system that provides added electronic functions with the addition of each new jewelry module into the system.